


KANE

by CaptainVlamis



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVlamis/pseuds/CaptainVlamis
Summary: Just a thing that popped into my brain and wouldn’t leave...future multi-chapter if the people want it 😊





	KANE

If someone had told Alex that he’d be sitting in the Crashdown at a table with Michael and Isobel; while Maria, Cam and Kyle sat up at the counter that Liz was currently wiping down...he never would have believed it. He would have thought he’d gone crazy. In some ways, he thinks maybe he has. The camaraderie that resulted between them after Max’s death was definitely unexpected. For the last few months, they all stuck together as Michael and Maria epically failed at a romantic relationship, as Cam turned Liz into a major badass, as Kyle helped Isobel find and move into a new place, and as Rosa and Alex helped each other find their old selves again. 

Surprisingly enough, Rosa helping Alex find himself again resulted in his relationship with Michael being mended. Rosa had convinced Alex to TALK to Michael after his relationship with Maria had began, and it turns out, the open and clear communication between them was the key to building a really great friendship. Which is where things currently stood. It was all working just fine. 

Alex and Michael had their backs to the group at the counter. They were supposedly reading through some Project Shepard files on Alex’s laptop, but Alex had long since switched to his Spotify and they were now silently making a new playlist together of all their favorites from high school. The bell over the door rang but most of the group were too preoccupied to notice the small boy who walked up to Liz at the counter.

“‘scuse me m’am?” The boy directed at Liz, who turned her attention to him. “Do you work here? I need help finding my parents” he spoke so low, she came around the counter and kneeled down close to him to hear him better. He was an adorable little boy. He had scruffy black hair that looked like he messed with it a lot. He was tall and lean, Liz guessed he was around 8 or 9. His eyes were frantic...but there was something oddly familiar about them. “Sure thing little man, what do your mom and dad look like?” She asked him with a kind smile. He ran a hand through his messy hair and shook his head. “My dads. I have two dads” he replied simply. Liz’s face contorted into a look of utter embarrassment. “Of course, I’m so sorry. What’s your name, sweetie?” she asked him. 

“Kane” he replied. For the first time in the short exchange, Alex took his eyes off his laptop and glanced at Michael. The little boys name brought a memory to the forefront of his brain of two young teenagers in the back of a pickup truck talking about what they wanted to name their kids one day. Michael had told him that day that he wanted a boy named Kane. Michael must have finally heard the conversation behind them as well, because at the boys name, he looked up at Alex too. 

“Okay Kane, cool name! What are your dads names? We can all help you find them” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Michael.” He whispered. “...and Alex”


End file.
